Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive for an in particular externally driven weapon, and to a weapon quick stop or emergency stop when a shot is not fired.
Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2006 022 622 A1 discloses a function controller for the linear feeding of a munition in a weapon barrel. The drive itself is a revolving chain.
A further drive is disclosed by DE 10 2007 048 468 A1. The function controller for the idle times of the weapon and thus of the breech is defined, here too, by a control link which is located in a horizontal plane parallel to the breech, and a drive link which is oriented parallel to the control link.
DE 10 2008 060 214 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,633, describes a crank drive for an externally driven weapon. In order to realize idle times of the breech in the end positions, the connecting rod and crank are arranged so as to be radially displaceable relative to one another, such that the crank radius changes upon rotation of the crank. The radial guidance of the connecting rod is carried out by a control curve.
DE 10 2008 060 217 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,112, publishes a drive having a control curve in the crank housing, said control curve being subdivided into different regions/sectors in order to set the desired movements of the breech and also the idle times.
DE 10 2007 048 470 A1 discloses a quick stop incorporated into a drive, for example a chain, said quick stop activating a deflector on the opposite side in the feed of the breech of the weapon and engaging in the drive path of the chain. When a shot has been fired and thus a recoil of the weapon or weapon housing has occurred, the deflector is deactivated again and the drive can continue to run in an uninterrupted manner. If, however, a shot is not fired, the deflector remains in its position. The drive cam runs up to the deflector and stops. The deflector is for its part constructed, for example buffered, such that destruction of the drive and of the deflector is avoided.
DE 10 2008 060 215 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,874, describes a drive having a quick stop. When a shot is fired, the recoiling masses cause a carriage to move such that the cam of the drive carries along the breech (or breech carrier) in its rearward movement. In the event that there is a dud and there is no recoil, the carriage remains in its position and the cam of the drive runs toward the rear without the breech.